


When One Door Closes, Another Door Opens

by VoldyIsMyFather



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 09:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoldyIsMyFather/pseuds/VoldyIsMyFather
Summary: Daphne's life is falling apart post-war, Hermione Granger comforts her.WARNING: Contains mentions of previous sexual abuse - this is only mentioned and not explored in any detail. - Character basically mentions being raped.





	When One Door Closes, Another Door Opens

Daphne let out a sob as she read the sentence scribbled on the parchment for the fifth time. She had written to her parents yesterday informing them of her news, and they hadn’t taken it well. Daphne hadn’t expected a positive reaction, but she also hadn’t expected such a negative one either. She really was all alone in the world, her sister wasn’t speaking to her and her so-called friends, well let’s just say having Death Eaters ruling the school last year had caused them to show their true colours.

The Greengrass’ were neutral and didn’t believe that either side had the right idea, and whilst this hadn’t been an issue during her first five years at Hogwarts, it had become an increasing problem from the start of her sixth, with increased pressure from several of her fellow pureblood housemates, with him being back. Last year, had been the worst and with her being the eldest and technically the heiress with her father being the last male Greengrass, several Death Eaters had sought her. Her parents had arranged for her sister Astoria to marry Draco Malfoy but hadn’t arranged anything for her. Daphne had been raised to be the perfect pureblood wife.

She knew she had to wait for marriage before losing her virginity, and it wasn’t her fault that she hadn’t been able to do this. She certainly didn’t ask Amycus Carrow to force himself on her last year after class, nor what followed. She knew she couldn’t appear as intelligent as the male Slytherins and would be expected to be a trophy wife. She knew she couldn’t act on the desires she had for the fairer sex and shouldn’t talk back to her husband. She had been the perfect pureblood daughter and something which she hadn’t had any say over, had caused her world to come crashing down. Here she was during the retake of her final year at Hogwarts crying in a bathroom all because of the contents of a letter from her so-called parents. 

DAPHNE ELORA GREENGRASS!!

HOW DARE YOU SPOIL YOURSELF AND ACCUSE A DEADMAN, A FELLOW PUREBLOOD OF SUCH AN ATROCIOUS ACT! WE ARE ASHAMED OF YOU!! HOW DARE YOU TARNISH THE GREENGRASS NAME BY GETTING YOURSELF PREGNANT OUT OF WEDLOCK! DO NOT BOTHER COMING HOME FOR CHRISTMAS, AND CERTAINLY, DO NOT BOTHER COMING HOME AT ALL! YOU ARE HEREBY DISOWNED!

LORD JASPER DAVID GREENGRASS AND LADY MATILDA JANET GREENGRASS.

She had been disowned. Her parents, who were meant to love her no matter what, had disowned her. A fresh wave of tears fell over her and Daphne pulled her knees to her chest.

“Hey, are you ok in there?” a familiar voice called out, that Daphne recognised as belonging to the Gryffindor Golden Girl Hermione Granger.

“I’m fine Granger,” Daphne replied, attempting to sound ok.

“You don’t sound it, Greengrass,” Granger stated, “Did you want to talk about it?”

“And how would talking to the Hogwarts resident Golden Girl help?” Daphne spat, partially in anger and partially in frustration.

“I know we were never really friends, Daphne,” Granger calmly muttered through the door, “But we were never really enemies either, I’m also not the sort to go around telling everyone other people’s business, I leave that to Lavender and Parvati.”

“Parkinson is a bad gossip as well,” Daphne let out a small chuckle, before sobering, and considering whether talking to someone would be of any use. Deciding it was highly unlikely Granger was going to go shouting her troubles from the Astronomy Tower she added, “Something horrible happened to me last year, and it has had a nasty consequence on my life.”

“Did one of the Death Eaters assault you?” Granger asks, in a considerate manner.

Daphne feels herself trembling, “Are we alone in here?”

“I warded the bathroom, once I realised someone was crying,” Granger informed her, “I figured if whoever it was wanted to talk, they wouldn’t want to be interrupted.”

“Thanks,” Daphne replied, her mind was whirling she really didn’t know where to begin.

“Take your time,” Granger informed her through the door, as if Granger knew what she was thinking, “You don’t have to come out either, I can talk to you through the door if its easier for you.”

“Um, well I will stay in here. I feel a bit more comfortable,” Daphne mumbled back, happy that she wouldn’t have to see Granger’s judgemental reaction.

“Whenever you’re ready,” Granger calmly called out.

Daphne took a deep breath before telling the Gryffindor all about the events of last year and her current predicament.

“So, what are you going to do?” Granger asked her voiced laced with sorrow.

“I don’t know,” Daphne sobbed, “I don’t have anyone to support me.”

“Have you spoken to Professor McGonagall?” Granger questioned, “Or Madam Pomfrey?”

“And be kicked out of school?” Daphne spat. Who did Granger think she was?

“I don’t think Professor McGonagall would kick you,” Granger suggested, “And Madam Pomfrey might be able to help, she’s a healer, and I highly doubt you are the first witch to get knocked up at Hogwarts.”

“Its unbecoming of a Pureblood Witch,” Daphne hissed, “I’m going to be forever judged.”

“Prove them wrong,” Granger supplied, “I know you aren’t stupid Daphne, we worked together on that Ancient Runes project and did really well. You can be who you want to be now; you don’t have to be a perfect pureblood princess anymore, you can be whatever you want to be, you can be good.”

Daphne stilled, Granger had made several valid points, she didn’t have to live up to anyone’s expectations anymore, she could be what she wanted to be.

“Gran- Hermione?” Daphne murmured through the door, “Will you come with me to see Madam Pomfrey?”

“Of course,” Hermione responded.

Daphne didn’t know this at the time, but Hermione would later become an essential part of her life. 


End file.
